Danger Zone
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: Aang and Katara follow the machine they see. A man lures them in and convinces them he needs 'workerbees', and they are perfect. Is this normal, or are Aang and Katara going to find themselves in a sticky danger zone? --Regan of Phantom x Phan R&R Enjoy!
1. Odd

**Author's Note: **Hello again, everyone. This fic has a funny story behind it, I think I'll tell you.

This was actually a dream I had last night, but since I'm seeing it in my mind in a dream, this is going to be a bit difficult to put into word form. Funny thing is, this dream was actually about Bella and Edward from Twilight, but seeing as I don't write Twilight fics, I morphed it into an Avatar fic.

Remember, this may always be better in my mind with Twilight characters, but this, I think, is going to be a pretty good fic.

I could say a lot more, but here's just the info: This is after the finale. Enjoy! R&R, I wanna hear what you think. And, lastly, this is a multi chap story. I **_promise_** to update frequently.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own this dream, though, I think...Ha-ha.

Aang and the gaang were sitting outside, in the warm stirring air. The sun was shining luminously around them. Aang was flicking a butterfly around with his airbending, like he did so many times. The rest of the gaang was playing a game together. MoMo came over to Aang, and sat beside him, looking into the distance.

"Whatsup, buddy?" he asked the lemur. MoMo made a cooing noise, then lay his head down on Aang's lap. Aang shrugged and returned to watching the game and playing with a butterfly.

Suddenly, Aang rose quickly in a form of airbending. He saw a large, black, machine-like thing just cross into the forest they had in front of them.

"What is it, Aang?" Ty Lee asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, nothing, I'm sure. I just saw something in the forest," he sighed, returning to the game. Ty Lee shrugged, and smiled at her winning game.

"There it is again!" Aang said, leaping up and pointing into the forest.

"I see it too, Aang," Katara informed him, her voice equally concern and worry.

"Hm. I don't," Sokka said, taking his turn on the board game. Aang cast a glance at Katara.

"Should we go look around a bit?" he asked. This needed attention, whatever it was.

"Maybe," she replied, nodding her head. Aang agreed and turned to the gaang.

"We'll be right back. Sorry to interrupt," he said. They all shook their heads, and returned to playing, as Aang and Katara got themselves into something they may not be able to get out of.

–

Katara was tagging a little behind Aang, finding her way through the forest a bit more difficultly. They had already passed the slimmer forest area near their house, but saw the thing again. So they darted across the only non-tree area in the forest, into the thicker, possibly more dangerous forest.

"Do you see it, Katara?" Aang called over his shoulder, waiting for her to catch up.

"No, not really. Aang, why did we come here?"

"Maybe it needed help?" he suggested. But they both knew it was to make sure the gaang was still safe in their home.

Suddenly, so suddenly there was no time to bend it away, the machine-like thing came out of nowhere, this time directly in front of Aang. He now saw it looked like a tank, except black in color, and no missiles or weapons anywhere. Then, the top opened and a man came out. He was dressed in all black, looking like a prisoner almost.

Instead of talking, he grinned maliciously and jumped over the edge of the machine. He grabbed Aang's arm, and Aang tried to bend him away, just wanting to talk, not to fight.

"I don't want to fight you," Aang repeated those words once again. It felt weird. Almost like returning to the past.

"Oh, I know," the man replied. His voice was deep, raggedy, and sounded tortured almost. He had the sound of someone who had smoked for forty years.

Aang's bending actually did not work on the man. He tried everything, but earth just hurt him, fire just burnt him, water just soaked him, and air didn't push him away.

"Silence your powers for once, child," he said, edgy. Aang stopped bending for a split second, and in that time, the man went to Katara, grabbed her arm, and pulled them both viciously into the machine.

–

Inside the machine looked completely different from the exterior. It was all a dark brown, and looked almost like a mini-room, not the inside of a tank.

It looked like a den, with a small desk in the corner, hard wood floors, and the rest was havoc. No where to sit, just wooden floor and a desk.

"Woah. Okay, so just tell us what's going on here," Aang said, eyeing the small desk in the corner. The man didn't even look at him, just sat at his desk, not looking anywhere. Katara felt different. Not scared, yet afraid, and not concerned, yet worried.

"Fine," the man said.

"Go on," Katara urged him. He turned in his seat, and looked them straight in the eye.

"I need workerbees and who better to ask than the Avatar and his girlfriend?" the man replied. Aang had no way to say no, so he nodded and tried to look convinced. Since he was the Avatar, there was no way to no, even if they still felt there was another reason he had them.

Truthfully, there was no reason to feel afraid, or life threatened.

Until...

A/N: I know, sorry, major cliffhanger.. I'll update so soon, though, I promise. Believe me, there's a lot more to this dream than just that.

So, did you like it?

Leave any comments in a review or PM. Thanks so much for reading!

--Regan of PxP

=)


	2. Found, Yet Lost

**A/N: **Hey again guys. Thank you so much for reading this, and bearing with me. Believe me, this was wayyyy scarier in dream form.

So, this is the second chapter! Horaaay! Haha. Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

=)

Of course, they couldn't feel threatened unless he gave them a reason to. Right? Maybe.

Katara was sitting in the corner of the "room" with Aang by her side, waiting for the man who they found out is called Yi-Lo, come back with plans for them.

"You think the gaang is worried?" Katara asked dully, her head in her hands.

"Probably. But, there's nothing we can do. We'll be done with this as soon as he comes back," Aang replied, as he rose, awaiting Yi-Lo's return.

"Okay, youngsters, here are the plans!" he called, as he threw some paper at Aang. Aang airbent them into his hands and read it.

"So you want us to build a clubhouse for you? Why?" Katara questioned.

"Yes, I do. Because, this little thing is too crowded for me, and I need a home, right?"

"I guess," Aang muttered.

"So when do we get to the place you want us to build it?" Katara asked, trying not to show her cruddy attitude.

"Soon. But we have to walk a lot, and I suggest you stay close to me. I will return," he said, excusing himself oddly from the room.

"Oka-ay," Aang muttered.

"This is getting a little weird. You're sure we just can't say we have some odd event to go to?" Katara asked, her worry gathering a bit more.

"No, I already tried. He's set on us helping him. Anyway, it can't be that bad, right?" Aang replied, squinting.

"I suppose not," she sighed.

Yi-Lo came back, holding buckets that had shovels and digging materials in them.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, almost accented, not in a mean or nice way.

"Sure...Um, how long is this going to take? We have somet-" Katara was cut off.

"No, you don't. Let's go." And with that, he led them out of the small 'room.' The horrifying thing was: he brought a knife along with him.

"Aang, I'm officially scared and freaked out," Katara murmured under her breath.

"Same here," Aang replied, with a stolen glance over to the knife the man held under his coat.

"What's the knife for?" Aang asked, he felt he had the authority to. He _was_ the one doing the good deed, and he _was_ the Avatar.

"Nothing." The answer wasn't dull, yet it wasn't so overprotective. This man was a master of being in between.

"So where is this supposed place at?" Aang asked, trying to practice his bending, yet not look to real about it. He was really trying in case there was a fight...But he couldn't know that. The man stepped forward suddenly, Aang's bending mysteriously dissipated, and the knife came hurdling out.

"Would you stop showing off?" he boomed, obviously showing his distaste and dislike to Avatar nonsense.

"Gosh, I wasn't showing off. I thought maybe it'd make it quicker, airbending and earthbending. Take a chill pill," Aang said, joking, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up," Yi-Lo replied suddenly. Aang waved an absent minded hand at him and walked further away from him, toward Katara.

"Let's see how far we can venture from him," Aang said, his courage rebuilt and defense renewed. Katara nodded. They started to loosen the invisible string that connected them, and then started to speed up a bit, noticing he wasn't following. The woods were now in a downhill form, still thick, but Aang had been here many of times. Flying, that is. Not actually in the woods...

Together, they ran. Aang held onto Katara's arm at all times, almost ushering her out. Making sure they didn't trip. They forgot bending, since they knew somehow it didn't make a difference on him...Another mystery worth finding out.

"C'mon," Aang muttered lightly, so low Katara had to lean in to hear him. He started to run, and so did she.

They came to a stop in the forest area, where it cut off into a small creek-like area, yet the water was barely up to their ankles. Mud covered almost everything.

But, their hearts sank, as there, laying on the rock, elbow on the rock, hand holding head, sat Sokka. They looked for a while longer, until Katara interrupted in a shaky voice.

"He's dead," she said, holding back tears and the urge to run toward him and try her hardest to heal. But before words came out of Aang's mouth, Sokka replied.

"I'm not dead," he said, almost in a calm, knowing type of way...


	3. Fight!

**A/N: **Sorry this took a bit long to post. With that bug going around, and not writing a lot Wednesday, and finishing Missing, I didn't have much time to write this. But it's here now! I promise another update sooner! Thanks so much for reading!!!

Indeed, Sokka was not dead. Little did the gaang know, mystery was just unfolding itself now...

"Sokka! You scared us!" Katara scolded, yet sighed in relief. Sokka nodded.

"I know, but I had to act dead just in case it was the machine!" Sokka countered. On that, Katara and Aang did agree with him.

"Did you guys see it? Are you okay? You've been gone for a bit," Sokka commented.

"Uhm, yeah! And, yes, we're fine, thanks for asking. The human controlling the machine, Yi-Lo, needs 'workerbees', so he chose us. But, he's a bit odd, and not in a good way. He had weapons, and he seems mentally unstable," Katara explained.

"Uh-oh. So, is he coming after us?" Sokka replied.

"Possibly," Aang said.

"I just came to save you. The whole gaang was worried sick, so they sent me. Why me? That I do not know," he said, his voice sounding like he was clueless, yet using sarcasm.

"So, should we still flee?" Katara asked, her voice unsure, a little scared, and shaky.

"No." A booming voice, that same horrid voice came. Yi-Lo came back, now his eyes lowered in a devil glare, and the knife...Rusty.

"Listen, I heard this whole story. And, I'm sorry, we just really can't help you. Being the Avatar and his gaang, we have some important things to go to, run around, errands. Ya know? Maybe another time. Sorry. Bye," Sokka said, trying his charm on Yi-Lo.

"You go, and you'll be sorry." A pit fell in Katara and Sokka's stomachs. But not Aang's.

"Listen, Yi-Lo. We can't help you. You take that, drop the 'scary' attitude, accept it, move on, and leave us to do what's needed to be done. I'm sick of you thinking you control us. I technically control you, if you want to go there, anyway. So, goodbye." With that, Aang turned. Yi-Lo threw. The knife missed the fast moving Aang by a mile, and he laughed.

"Bye, amateur," Aang said. Smart comments weren't _so_ bad. Katara started walking away, following Sokka.

A fight broke out, which Yi-Lo started. He surrounded them in large circles, acting like he was going to throw the knife, just to scare them.

Sokka threw his boomerang, yet it went into nowhere. Literally. It didn't even come back.

Aang threw some punches, then desperately tried relying on airbending. It didn't work.

Katara did manage to pull his shoulder length hair hard, knocking him down.

Sokka and Aang came up, towering over him, as Katara held him to the ground, keeping the knife a distance away from him.

"STOP!" Yi-Lo demanded. Suddenly, rustling was heard in the distance.

He called his clan.

They were coming.

And there were a lot.

**A/N: **Sorry this was so short, I just thought it ended this chapter.

Believe me, the next one will be up super soon, for I am working on it now.

I now know how hard multi-chap stories are! Difficult, and a little hard to continuously update, and you feel bad when you don't have the time.

And just so you know, we're now out of my dream. It ended in the last chapter, so I'm purely making it up now. Thanks again to everyone who's reading this! It's immensely appreciated! (:

--Regan of PxP.. (:


	4. That's All You Got?

**A/N: **Hey guys! So here's the next chapter to Danger Zone. Enjoy! Thanks again.

There definitely were too many people for three teenagers to take down.

Normal teenagers, that is.

This is the Avatar, a fierce waterbender, and a dedicated warrior.

Could they do it?

Yeah, most likely, if they tried and wanted it bad enough.

"I'll take this side, Katara you take the middle, Sokka you take the end," Aang said, dedication and will seeping through his voice. Katara nodded, and Sokka sized up his area.

"Alright. Bring it on, freaks," Sokka said, smiling with perseverance. Aang darted over to the left side of the huge group, he estimated about thirty people per teen, and started to airbend a huge air blast that would hopefully pull them off track.

Aang took a deep breath, then threw it as hard as he could. Half of his thirty fell down, and he smiled. Aang started rapidly bending earth handcuffs on them, and about ten were now on the ground, trapped.

But the others, they were coming at him with different weapons. Aang smiled mischievously. He took water from Katara's pouch and bent them all in the face.

The rest fell, only about five standing back up. He bent the fallen ones earth locks, making them immobile. Aang took the last remaining element, fire, and bent some fire around them. They fell in shock, and were locked up as well.

Katara, who was fighting in the middle, was doing pretty well. She bent more than half to the ground, Aang locking them to the ground. She circled the rest in a water bubble, Aang knocking them down and locking them to the ground. None returned, and she knew she had the weakest of the group.

Sokka, on the other hand, was not gifted with bending. He threw his boomerang repeatedly, but it only hit about fifteen people. He needed help. They were advancing on him, and he had only a knife.

Aang bent half of them back, Katara taking the other half. Aang's half were fastened to the ground, Katara's half undergoing it now.

Still, there were about five coming after Katara and Aang who were rapidly working. Sokka did the only thing he could.

He threw his boomerang at the small group, knocking three to the ground. The other two Aang took to the ground.

So, that was it?

Really?

"We just beat them," Aang announced in wonder. Katara nodded, not at all surprised at the fact of their strength.

"Wow," Sokka breathed, his heart still pumping frantically. Then, just as Yi-Lo turned to face them from behind, Sokka turned as well.

"That's all you got?" he said, eyebrows raised, Aang and Katara at his sides, smiling in triumph.

**A/N: **I know, sorry, another shortie. But this definitely completed this thought/chapter, and I promise to make the next one a bit longer.

Did you like it?

I listened to Remember The Name by Fort Minor the entire time. Music is very inspirational!

Thank you so much, and please, drop a review, give me your ideas if you want, tell me your thoughts, questions, anything!

Thanks again!!

--Regan of PxP(:


	5. Hmm

**A/N: **Chapter Five of Danger Zone! Woot woot! Okay, so this chapter I am going to try make this one a little longer, ya know, set up the plot and the reason Yi-Lo truly wants the gaang for.

"No, I'd just rather not release my rabid skunks on you now," Yi-Lo said, walking closer to them, his voice knowing, and big headed almost.

"Hm, okay," Sokka said sarcastically.

"I admit, you guys are pretty well," Yi-Lo commented.

"Well?" Katara said.

"Good, skilled." Katara crinkled her brow in suspicion. Who didn't know there was another reason he wanted them?

"You want to know why I really am taking you?" Yi-Lo said, almost reading her mind.

"One, you're not _taking _us. If anything, we're going to _take _you to jail. Two, uh, duh!" Sokka said. He could be spicy when he wanted to.

"Sure, sure. Anyway, if you want to know the truth of why you're here, then let me explain," Yi-Lo said again.

"Okay, shoot," Aang said, luring him to start.

"Well, the thing is, the Avatar and his friends have done no good for me."

"How so?" Sokka demanded.

"Well, as you can see by that machine, I'm still with the Fire Nation. There is simply no way all the nations can live together in peace forever. There are tiny disputes that turn into much more than just that. It's difficult to explain, but let's just go with this. When you buy a pair of shoes, eventually you're going to out grow them, correct?" Yi-Lo continued.

"Yeah?" Katara nodded.

"That analogy is like the nations. Eventually something is going to happen, say with trading or something, that makes a fight appear. That proves that we can only have one dominant nation that rules, likely not like the Fire Nation did, and that keeps peace itself," Yi-Lo finished.

"Isn't that exactly like what the Fire Nation did?" Aang said.

"No, the Fire Nation took control and tried to stop all other nations from existence. Now, we could just have all the nations ruled by one other nation."

"No. Anyway, you'd have to propose that act to the Fire Lord, Zuko. So either way we can't help you now. And why did you capture us if you could've just talked to the Fire Lord?" Katara said again.

"Because I thought I could just...end you guys, the Fire Lord, take control of this nation and slowly but surely release Ozai," Yi-Lo explained.

"Hm. Okay, that would happen. Kill us? Heh, I'd like to see you try!" Sokka exclaimed. Katara shot him a fierce look.

"Listen to your girlfriend, young one. I could if I wanted to," Yi-Lo said.

"Woah, that's not my girlfriend. That's my sister," Sokka explained. Yi-Lo nodded and waved it off.

"So, shall we take you into custody now or wait?" Katara said, smiling devilishly at him.

"No custody," he answered.

"Oh, you're getting some type of punishment," Aang said.

"Why?"

"Let's see, you tried to kill us, you're for one ruling nation, and you're wreaking havoc," Aang said.

"I'll make you a deal. I promise to stop doing anything, and you'll let me go?" Yi-Lo smiled as he asked this.

"Maybe. Guys, there's really nothing we can do right now, at least. Should we?" Katara asked.

"You're right. Okay, Yi-Lo, if we hear anything else about you, you're done. For now, it's fine," Aang finished. Yi-Lo nodded and bowed in appreciation. Aang and Sokka and Katara were already feeling the bad feeling that they should've taken him in...Well, what could they do now, right?

"Let's go home," Aang announced, leading them out of the forest.

They walked for quite a long time, but the question was: Why were they led in circles?

**A/N: **Sorry, that was a bit short, I guess.

Another cliff hanger! Sorry 'bout that.

I may update soon, or it may be in a few days...I have a few other writing project I need to get started on..But, expect it either in two or three days, maybe. Not sure.

Thanks again to everyone!

(: Regan of PxP.


	6. Circles, Circles

**A/N: **Sorry this took a little long, guys. I just needed to write some other fics for some birthdays we have coming up, and I will post those for you guys to see, too. So, I'm looking on my summary, and thinking it needs some improving. Anyone have any ideas?

So, here it is! Danger Zone 6! Woot!

=)

It felt so much that they were leading themselves into huge circles, and they didn't know what to do.

"Does anyone else get the feeling we've seen this tree three to many times?" Sokka said, out of breath and exhausted. Katara weakly raised her hand. It was almost dark!

"Yeah. Any ideas?" she said.

"Not really. The only thing we could do is go back to Yi-Lo, and that's not happening," Aang said. Sokka and Katara shook their heads in agreement. What else could they do, though?

Katara looked around. There was only one flowing river in this forest, and it was made up of mud.

"If we can find that river that was ankle-deep, Aang could bend the earth out and I could get us the water," Katara suggested. Sokka nodded heavily.

"But how do we know where it is?" Aang asked.

"Well, I remember it being on a down-hill, so maybe we should just trudge downhill. Straight this time, no loops." The boys nodded, and followed Katara. Their hopes were high, but hopefully, just hopefully, they'd find water or at least someone would come to get them.

=)

It was almost an hour later when they finally reached the river. It was lower than before, and the mud looked so thick there could be no water in it at all. Aang bent the mud out with earthbending, and Katara bent all the water she could squeeze out into her small canteen. It was almost halfway full, and she knew Zuko had predicted rain for tonight.

"If-and I mean if-we're stuck here tonight, it's supposed to rain, so we could get a lot of water from that. The only problem would be where to sleep," she explained. Aang nodded. Sokka was too busy examining a strange plant in the distance.

"Sokka! Quit it. We don't need to relive the cactus juice situation," Katara said, her hand on her hip. He glared at her, but turned and faced them.

"No offense, but I know we're not getting out of here tonight. So why don't we just set up camp and sleep?" Sokka said.

"Sleep does sound good right about now. Katara?" She simply nodded, looking around for a decent spot to set 'camp' up.

Katara made the base layer of their camp. It was made of large mosses and humongous leaves that grew from the brown ground.

Sokka made the middle layer. That one was made up of some smaller leaves all placed like puzzle pieces to fit together perfectly. He also made some more moss spots everywhere to soften it out.

Aang made the top layer. He made the grass lay perfectly at peace on top, squishy and comfy.

They saved some bigger and cleaner leaves for blankets, and the pillows? Well, they just used some thicker moss.

"Goodnight, I guess," Aang said, not knowing what else there was to say.

"Should we make shifts waiting for the rain?" Katara asked.

"Nah, I think it'll wake us up, anyway," Sokka said, getting comfortable and closing his eyes.

=)

And he was right! The rain, now steadily drumming down, woke them up abruptly. Katara started bending hard, pouring the amounts into Sokka, Aang, and then her mouths.

"Mmm," Sokka said, licking his lips.

"Agreed, Sokka!" Aang said. Katara filled her canteen, and poured some more into the river quickly. She knew the higher it got, it wouldn't evaporate and they could use that. Then, she returned to bending into their mouths.

=)

The rain ended swiftly, ending with the crack of thunder. Which was weird, since nothing else happened. Aang was helping her bend toward the middle, so they were both a bit tired out.

"It's barely dawn. Maybe we can catch a few more hours of Z's," Sokka requested. They nodded, and laid down for a few more hours of sweet, lovely, relaxing, sleep.

=)

It turned out, it was a bit more than just a 'few' hours of sleep. More like five. So, in all they only had a total of seven hours of sleep. That was a plentiful amount, more than enough that they could focus on. They trudged on down hill, knowing that whenever you're lost, you must come to something down hill.

What they thought they would come to-in their deepest hopes-was their house.

But what they came to, they definitely weren't expecting.

**A/N: **Sorry, another cliff hanger. Okay, so I just want you all to know, I do NOT side with Yi-Lo's perspective on the war. I just needed something for him to differentiate with the gaang. Heh.

Well, thanks for reading!

I promise, I'll update sooner than last time!

Thanks again!

3Regan

xD


	7. Done, Finally

**A/N: **Hello again everyone. So here it is, since there's nothing else here to say. Heh. I updated again! Woot woot! Oh, and there is some Kataang in this one! ;)

3Regan

=)

No, Sokka wasn't expecting what happened.

Aang was oblivious, anyway.

Katara's jaw dropped, stating the obvious.

"How'd _you_ get down here?" Sokka barked.

"How'd _you_ get down here?" Yi-Lo repeated.

"Well, let's see. With my abilities, I circled the entire forest, mixing you guys up, just to grab a little something. He put out his hand, waiting for something.

"Whaddaya want?" Sokka said, walking forward, knife ready.

"Your knife, her power, his ability." No one moved in the small gathering...more like coincidental gathering.

"No, just leave us alone to go home!" Katara said, worried for everyone's well being.

"No, Katara." Aang bent earth locks around his arms and legs, making him immobile. Yi-Lo looked him in the eye.

"How did you do that?"

"I know who you are. You're that man from the Fire Nation who wanted to be treated specially because of his powers. I'm not dumb. I'm the Avatar...really. When my friends are in danger, there's no stopping me," Aang said, and with that, he tilted his head and flung his fingers. Yi-Lo was laying on the ground, paralyzed from Aang's words. Katara, who's jaw had long been dropped, ran over to Aang and kissed him on the lips.

"Aang," she breathed. He smiled. He won this battle, and his girl. Sokka and Aang grabbed both of his arm locks, dragging him to the closest jail.

=)

"So you're reporting this is the man, that same man from the Fire Nation?" the jail house manager said.

"Yes, sir. Indeed," the Avatar replied.

"How long in the prison, Avatar?"

"I'm gonna say life. _Just_ because he cannot wreak anymore havoc," Aang said, as they all waved goodbye to the so called 'friend'.

Now came a long-awaited reunion with the gaang. They needed that.

=)

The gaang hugged and talked about another small dispute they settled. Sure, there were many of those to come, but the future was a whole other story. No need for that, really. They lived in the present, not looking forward, just living for what they lived for most.

Peace.

Love.

Life.

**A/N: **Okay, how'd you like it? I think I'm done. Unless you guys have any questions...Then, I'll gladly do another chapter titles something like Q&A and list your questions and my answers. If not, then I'm officially done with this!! Thanks to all my reviewers!! ::Silvereyes12 and AangKatara777::THANK YOU!! And to all the alerts and PM's!!

Back to the one-shots I'm going to make.

Thanks soooo soooo much to anyone who read this! Your presence is recognized even without a review.

Drop a review or PM if you wish. Thanks again. 3Regan

P.S. Yay!! Finally one without a 'cliffie'!! Haha, that joke goes out to AangKatara777!


End file.
